Wish Ribbon Idol M Coord
Wish Ribbon Idol M Coord (ウィッシュリボンアイドルM) has yet to be worn in advertisements, but was worn by Mirei Minami in the anime for the third OP. This coord is a Pop Type coord from the brand Candy Alamode. This coord is similar to the Wish Ribbon Idol L Coord, Wish Ribbon Idol S Coord, Destiny Ribbon Idol S Coord, Destiny Ribbon Idol R Coord, and the Destiny Ribbon Idol D Coord. User Coord Highlights "And Mirei's is brilliantly yellow like the sun. The blue highlights work wonders on that." "The SoLaMi SMILE Trio is looking really cute in bright colors." Appearance Top A yellow blouse with pale yellow lace material circling every few inches. A white blouse-jacket is worn on top of it, with a glittering lemon section on each side of the stomach, lined in silver. At each sleeve end is a cyan strip with two layers of ruffled material attached to it, one glittering silver, the second orange. A white ruffled lapel is lined in three layers; one glittery yellow, shiny silver, and cyan. At the very bottom of the lapel is sparkly silver material in two layers. An orange, yellow, and golden-orange ribbon with a yellow center and line on each tail is at the neck, while a bronze-red lace piece of material can be seen from the back. Comes with a mustard-yellow ruffled wrist cuff that has orange material sticking out on top and bottom. Bottom A six-layer ruffled skirt. The first and fifth layer is white with pale peach designs lining the bottom. The second and sixth layer is orange, golden-orange, and yellow themed. While the third layer is glittering silver; to match the band around the top of the skirt. The fourth layer, at the mid-section, is pale yellow with even lighter yellow spot print. On the corner-center rests a double bow piece, one ribbon being pale yellow with lines of seafoam and orange, while the second is white and blue. Four orange ribbon tails are also attached, with stripes of cyan and golden-yellow. A big, white fluffy pom pom rests in the center. Shoes White boots with a strip of silver glittering piping going up each side. The strings are dark cyan, while the two, bottom, and heel is a glittering golden-orange. A giant white fluffy pom pom is located on each toe. The cuff on top of each boot is a golden-orange, orange, and gold check pattern. A double ribbon of yellow, seafoam, and orange is attached to a white and blue ribbon on the back of each boot. Accessory A giant double ribbon for the hair. One ribbon is yellow with lines of seafoam and orange, while the second is white with dark blue. A white fluffy pom pom rests in the middle. Game '''Wish Ribbon Idol M Coord '''is a Pop PriPara Rare Coord from the brand Candy Alamode. It first appeared in the 2014-2015 3rd Live Collection. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts DXCollectionVer.jpg T126.jpg 5-45.png Anime Screenshots 10898245 574782225999441 7504021656274362792 n.jpg 螢幕快照 2015-01-10 上午10.57.48.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-10 上午10.57.24.png Screenshot (194).png Screenshot (193).png Screenshot (192).png 螢幕快照 2015-01-24 上午10.42.31.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-24 上午10.41.48.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-24 上午10.41.21.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-24 上午10.40.58.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-24 上午10.39.49.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-24 上午10.39.27.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-24 上午10.38.07.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-24 上午10.35.22.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.36.24.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.35.08.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.34.51.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.34.25.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.34.05.png 4ae25e8d.jpg 113c4e74.jpg 697e687d.jpg 9bb9a21a.jpg 7056c0d5.jpg A35ec505.jpg D8c9c70c.jpg Ebc71ae3.jpg 9d1c8480.jpg 729bad21.jpg Baa8515f.jpg Arcade SoLaWishRibbon.png Awards pop.png|1st PriPara Wiki Awards - Best Pop Coord Category:Coord Category:Pop Coord Category:PriPara Rare Coord Category:Mirei Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Candy Alamode Category:2014-2015 3rd Live Collection Category:2014 1st Wiki Award Winner Category:2015 Dream Parade Live Collection